totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan (SS)
Ethan Clok, stereotyped as The Manipulator, is a character who debuted in Total Drama World Tour: Second Season by Fedora Kid. He was originally on the team that would become Team Sahara (a name that he came up with) before he agreed to switch with fellow newcomer Louis, thus moving to Team Madison. He is the primary antagonist of the season, and is also the most successful antagonist of the entire series. He is 16, has red hair, bright blue eyes, is Caucasian, fairly lean but slightly lanky, and specializes in lying and manipulating people, as well as using charm and generosity from time to time. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Ethan was the second newcomer to be introduced, and his presence instantly set off an unusual vibe with the other contestants, despite his seemingly-friendly greeting. Later, when Eryn horrified everyone by pulling out some alcohol, Ethan managed to get rid of her by asking to take a closer look at her new bottle cap (which she named Jeffrey), and then "sneezing" and sending it rolling all the way down to the hatch leading into the cargo hold. He then put away the wine and pulled out some safe soda instead. Several contestants thanked him for getting rid of Eryn, and Ethan managed to pass off a lie to Rachael about his uncle living in the Gulf Coast as the BP Oil Spill occurred. He then established that he was going to use the Cockpit Confessional from now on, saying that the Lavatory Confessional was too disgusting, and that Chef's presence in the Cockpit scared off all of the others, thus preventing any chance of his plans being accidentally revealed to anyone who might be waiting outside to use the Confessional after him. Just as the cast arrived in Hawaii and disembarked, Eryn reemerged from the hold with Jeffrey. Ethan quickly ran up to her, yanked Jeffrey out of her hand, and threw him back down inside. As she jumped back in, he slammed the hatch closed and locked it. When Jessica saw him, he quickly said that an awful draft was rising from the hatch and making him sick, and he simply had to close it. She offered to lead him out of the Jet, only for them to both trip coming down the stairs, giving Ethan a bloody nose. He teamed up with John, Mary, Anna, Isaiah, and Nicole. However, he didn't do much in the challenge, but already found himself in the spotlight when he received 3 votes (from Anna, Isaiah, and Nicole), thus receiving the penultimate Barf Bag, while he himself was the only person who voted for Jessica. Episode 2 When the teams were told to come up with a name, Ethan's team was the last one left, as none of them could agree on something. He was the one who simply said "Team Sahara," which the others took a liking to. Halfway through the first half, Ethan noticed Louis suffering on Team Madison and offered to switch with him, which Louis eagerly accepted even though Madison objected. At the end of the first challenge, Ethan was the last member left on Team Madison to face the tightrope-walking challenge. However, since his team hadn't scored a single point and the other teams had scored at least two each, he knew that it would be useless to try since they had already lost. Madison confronted him about chickening out in the challenge, but he responded that it wouldn't have made any difference. In the second part of the challenge, it came down to Suzie and Ethan as the last two members of Team Madison. Ethan told Suzie to go up, but she asked how to do it. Ethan started to put on one of the parasails as a demonstration, only for Chef to take this as a sign that he was stepping forward, and he kicked him off the edge. Due to the rough takeoff, he swung around and slammed into the face of the building. He managed to regain control of the parasail and open up to its full length just in time to stop inches from the edge of the target, failing to land inside it at all. Team Madison went on to lose, and although Madison considered herself in charge of the team and told a few of them to vote for Suzie and Jessica, Ethan started getting to work, subtly manipulating some of the team members into instead voting for Madison. In the end, he managed to successfully overthrow Madison with votes against her from himself, Jessica, Samantha, and Suzie, while Ethan himself no votes and the third Barf Bag. With Madison gone, he officially took control and deemed himself the new leader of Team Madison. Episode 3 In economy-class at the beginning of the episode, Ethan comforts Jessica over her fear of Madison, who vowed revenge after her elimination in the previous episode. He subsequently promised to keep her safe from elimination, only to add in the confessional that he would go back on this promise in a heartbeat if she ever caused him pain again like she did in Hawaii. Once all the members were in the boat, Ethan was quick to take charge and take the wheel for the team. There were several dramatic close calls between their own boat and Team Victory II's boat, driven by Matthew. Throughout the entire race, Team Victory II maintained a steady lead despite Ethan's cunning, and Team Madison finished in a steady second place. Episode 4 Ethan was largely sat on the sidelines in this episode, though he was thoroughly annoyed by Suzie's stupidity, and especially when she was the first to be eliminated from the challenge after Matthew tricked her. He did, however, last the longest out of all the other Team Madison members, making it to the final nine alongside two of the other newcomers, Louis and Eryn. However, when the tornado appeared and began to approach, he finally caved in and ran away, resulting in Eryn eventually winning the challenge. Still maintaining an iron grip on the team, he easily convinced everyone else to vote for Suzie, while telling Suzie to vote for Lauren. At the elimination ceremony, Ethan received the first Barf Bag. Episode 5 At the beginning of the episode, Ethan gave a rousing speech first to all of his teammates, with Mary joining in to similarly motivate her own team. Eventually, Ethan revealed his first plan to all members of both teams: Sabotage Team Victory II. Though the plan was met with mixed response, he asked for a general consensus that resulted in everyone else raising their hand except for Louis and Nicole. This made him especially wary of the pair, and determined to keep an eye on them. Once the teams were given their riddles, Ethan was quick to decipher that their clue meant one of the tallest - if not the tallest - building in all of Las Vegas, leading them to the Stratosphere. Ethan was noticeably annoyed with Lauren's prissiness, and how her whining caused their cabbie to throw all of them out once they arrived at the Stratosphere. Once at the top, Ethan first sent Lauren down to check for their object anywhere on the side of the tower, then sent Samantha after her to confirm it by taking a picture of the object with her phone. He then sent Jessica to try and retrieve it first, before finally retrieving it himself as the last member of his team to do the jump. However, his efforts weren't enough, and Team Madison lost once again. Similarly to Suzie's easy elimination, Ethan convinced everyone else to vote for Lauren, while he told Lauren to vote for Samantha. At the elimination ceremony, Ethan received the first Barf Bag. Episode 6 In the beginning of the episode, Ethan and Louis actually began to bond over a good game of chess, with Ethan explaining his latest strategy to Louis. He told Louis that his plan now was to actually let Team Victory II continue to run away with numerous victories, raising their self-confidence and making them feel safer. Thus, after a while, they would begin to let their guard down, which would leave a perfect opportunity for them to strike when Team Victory II was least expecting it. He capitalized on this explanation by enacting a similar strategy in the chess game, defeating Louis. Ethan, once again, was outraged to be in another American location, and showed a special distaste for San Francisco. When the challenge began, Ethan was quick to volunteer to be Team Madison's bungee-jumper. Although Team Madison ultimately fell behind the other two teams, Ethan came up with a plan once their raft was in the water to get Samantha to pitch in. He told Samantha that, although reception in San Francisco was generally horrible, reception on Alcatraz Island was absolutely perfect. Thus, determined to get better reception for her phone, she began power-paddling their raft across the bay, overtaking Team Sahara's raft and coming to a much closer second place right behind Team Victory II. Once she discovered that reception on the island was, in fact, terrible, she was devastated. Ethan told her to stay in the raft so as to not slow down him and Jessica. The two of them then ran into the prison and split up to search for their cell. Despite a sudden and painful run-in with Jessica later on, Ethan saw the cell with their logo on it and managed to unlock it before Team Sahara could, claiming second place for Team Madison. Episode 7 At the beginning of the episode, when Anna weakly suggested that they combat the cold with body heat, Ethan reluctantly decided to hug Jessica to keep them both warm. Although Ethan was excited that the challenge finally wasn't in America, the fact that it was in barren Antarctica didn't exactly satisfy him, either. When it came time for the teams to divvy up the slime-shooters and split up, Ethan took one shooter and had to determine who to give it to: Jessica, who was clumsy, or Samantha, who couldn't care less. He ultimately opted to give it to Jessica, and teamed up with her while sending Samantha on her own. When they eventually ran into Samantha again after her first encounter with the creature, Ethan was skeptical towards her claims of a monster that attacked her. Even when Matthew arrived and insisted that there was something in the compound, Ethan still refused to believe them. After finding out that Samantha still had found no clues, he and Jessica headed off on their own once again, leaving Samantha alone to be taken by the creature. Once the two of them entered the rec room, Ethan prepared to explain his latest diabolical plan to Jessica, when the musical number indicator rang, with the requirement being that the song be sung only by the two of them. Thus, Ethan explained his plan to Jessica in the song Be Prepared, in which he planned to bring down Matthew's momentum by striking at his heart. Though he wouldn't go into detail about the exact manner in which he would deal this crushing emotional blow, he insisted that it would result in him taking over the game and bringing Jessica with him to the final two. Just as the musical number ended, the creature burst out of the floor and attacked Ethan, lifting him up into the air and swinging him around wildly into every loose object or piece of furniture in the entire room, causing him great pain before Jessica finally managed to take it down with her slime-shooter. Eventually, Ethan and Jessica wound up in the final confrontation with the creature, alongside Matthew and Violet. While Jessica and Matthew fended off the creature with a roadblock and their respective weapons (Jessica's slime-shooter and Matthew's newly-acquired flame-thrower), Ethan finally put his plan into motion. Pretending to step up alongside them to help out, he "accidentally" bumped into Matthew and caused his flame-thrower to twist around backwards, sending a jet of fire straight at Violet, surrounding Matthew's girlfriend with her greatest fear and sending her into a state of shock. All of the chaos happening around them at that moment ultimately covered the moment up, and Matthew went back to fighting the monster as it came at them from under the floor in the opposite direction. Matthew used the nozzle of his flame-thrower to bring down the bar of light hanging from the ceiling above them, which swung down and hit Ethan in the head, knocking him out and allowing the monster to easily swallow him up when it tore the floor out from under him. Eventually, as Jessica was the last person standing for Team Madison and the second-to-last person standing overall, Team Madison claimed second while Ethan's evil plan worked: Violet's state of shock as a result of the fire forced her to be medically evacuated from the game, eliminating one of the game's biggest threats and devastating Matthew. Episode 8 Although his plan to crush Matthew's spirit was successful, Ethan was faced with a new dilemma as a result of his plan's success: He now had to share a team with the nearly-comatose Matthew, and Ethan was determined to win the challenge. Even as he took charge of the team, Ethan failed to motivate Matthew enough for this one challenge, fearing that the dead weight could cost him the game. Eventually, he finally reached Matthew by appealing to his anger at the way he had been acting in the past. He told him that, as he was shooting at their rivals, imagine that he was shooting at his past self. This motivated Matthew enough to participate with full force, and he took part in the final blitzkrieg attack that the boys launched. In addition, it was Ethan who tested out Louis's firing skills (as he had never fired any kind of gun before), only to find that Louis was an expert marksman. Ethan was the one who came up with their individual team names, calling Louis and Marco in the Jeep "Echo Team," Matthew and Franco in the boat "Beta Team," and himself and Carl in the helicopter "Alpha Team." Ethan remained in the relative safety of the helicopter with Carl, and eventually came up with the strategy that eliminated all of the remaining girls except for Mary, when he ordered Carl to do a nosedive with the helicopter straight above the Grant Tower, keeping them out of range of the anti-aircraft gun and allowing the final missile to strike the crucial second-floor platform of the tower. With Louis's stealth taking out the girls' final member, the three boys won Invincibility. At the elimination ceremony, Ethan and his two temporary teammates all simultaneously received the first three Barf Bags. Episode 9 Now that the contestants were finally put into a full post-merge setting, and given a complete free-for-all challenge, Ethan allowed the painful memories brought about by first-class to return Matthew to his depressed state, reversing the effects Ethan had on Matthew in the previous challenge and continuing his plan. Before the challenge began, Ethan and Jessica came up with a quick and effective strategy: Keep their radar tracking devices off (to render them invisible on the radar) and follow the first contestant they encountered, using their radar signals as cover and leading them to whichever advantage they found first. Using this strategy, Jessica followed Eryn while Ethan followed Louis, both of whom eventually led the two of them to the building where Nicole and Louis found a tape recording containing directions to the case's location. This led to an intense stand-off of Louis and Nicole, vs. Ethan and Jessica, vs. Mary. Eventually, Ethan managed to steal the tape from Louis, taking off in their Cadillac with Jessica. They managed to find the case, after a brief physical mishap between the two of them, then headed back outside to the car. However, Louis and Nicole raced by the golf cart and trailer, swiping the case out of Jessica's hands. This resulted in an intense high-speed pursuit, which led the two vehicles down a mined road that caused the Cadillac to flip over with Jessica still inside (though unharmed) after Ethan jumped onto the trailer. After a brief fight with Nicole, a mine destroyed the golf cart and trailer, landing Louis, Nicole, Ethan, and the case just yards from the helicopter and the finish line. Ethan and Louis engaged in one final fight for the case, with Ethan eventually winning by kneeing Louis in the groin and taking the case. However, Nicole ambushed him with the final paintball gun and knocked him out, taking the case and winning the challenge for herself and Louis. With Ethan vulnerable for the first time post-merge, his name came up numerous times. Ethan, with Jessica's help, ultimately managed to pull enough strings to convince Eryn and Mary to vote for Matthew, along with, surprisingly, Matthew himself. Ethan received three votes from Louis, Nicole, and Rachael, and thus received the final Barf Bag. His evil plan was finally complete, and Matthew was eliminated. Episode 10: YK2 With his #1 target since the first day finally gone, Ethan had to find a new arch rival. He explained to Jessica that he ultimately had two new targets, both equally threatening: Eryn and Mary. The decision to have two instead of one ultimately resulted out of the logic that, if one of them won a challenge, then they'd go for the other one, and not have to worry about deciding only then, after the single target became Invincible. When the challenge was announced, Ethan was one of only two contestants (along with Eryn) who didn't seem fazed by the notion of stripping down to the undergarments. He did have to convince Jessica to do the same, threatening to abandon her if she chose to sit out of the challenge like Nicole. This ultimately convinced her to participate, and when she stripped down to her pink bra and panties, Ethan couldn't help but stare and admit in the Confessional that she was, indeed, rather attractive. Once the challenge began, Ethan managed to gain an early lead and remain in a close race with Eryn and Mary, constantly making crude situational jokes to the latter. Eventually, he managed to outsmart Mary when he accidentally slipped on the narrow ice bridge and was hanging onto the edge. He convinced her to take pity on him and help him up, only to betray her and push her off once she helped him up. He then chased after Eryn, who in turn outsmarted him, first by throwing clumps of snow contained in her bra at him, then by spinning around on the second-to-last flagpole, kicking him over to the edge of a cliff, and holding him precariously over the edge. After a brief exchange, she did the same thing to Ethan and threw him down onto a snowy ledge below, allowing her to claim an easy victory. Despite being vulnerable once again, Ethan pulled all the stops to convince everyone else to vote for Mary, though he did this indirectly through Eryn (who did most of the persuasion via clever lies and old friendships), who in turn was only convinced to go with his plan by Jessica. He also participated in a fake conversation with Jessica that was deliberately intended for Mary to overhear, in which Louis's name was mentioned as the major target for the night, fooling Mary into voting for him instead of Ethan. Thus, in a unanimous vote, Mary was eliminated while Ethan received the fourth Barf Bag. Episode 11 Ethan chose to do the scavenger-hunting challenge throughout the Notre Dame cathedral, alongside Jessica, Louis, and Rachael. Together with Jessica, he devised a plan to essentially piggyback off the other contestants' progress: He would stealthily follow Louis throughout the cathedral, while Jessica would follow Rachael. This plan ultimately backfired for Jessica, who was found out by Rachael and (offscreen) eventually "tied up." Ethan managed to successfully follow Louis all the way to one of the bell towers, where the two had an altercation on the balcony outside the towers. Ethan, after stealing the last clue from Louis, pushed him off the edge. However, Louis was saved by Rachael on one of the lower floors, and the two together tracked down Ethan. Ethan, after knocking Rachael out with a metal candlestick, fought with Louis all the way to where the prize was hidden: The grand organ. Although Ethan managed to defeat Louis and climb up the massive organ pipes, Louis outsmarted Ethan by slamming down on the keyboard just as he reached the top, with the loud sounds stunning Ethan right off the pipes and into a state of near-paralysis. Louis quickly climbed up the pipe and grabbed the prize, winning the second invincibility and second seat in first-class. Despite the obvious tension, Ethan still managed to convince Jessica and Eryn, the latter of whom also convinced Rachael, to vote for Nicole and emotionally cripple Louis, as the two were beginning to develop a relationship. Episode 12 Shortly after the challenge began, Ethan dealt his next major blow to another contestant: While Eryn was staring up at the abandoned Ferris wheel in the amusement park, Ethan knocked her out from behind with a massive wooden beam. He then dragged her body into a nearby building and, on cue, the musical number was started. It was revealed that Ethan bribed the intern Carl with 100 dollars to "accidentally" trigger the musical chime by sneezing on the control panel, which subsequently forced every other contestant to start singing except for Eryn. Thus, she was automatically eliminated. Later on in the challenge, Ethan thought he saw a figure running through the scenery and chased after it, but never found it. Although he thought he was just going crazy, it was revealed that it was really Jessica, hiding from Ethan since she knew what she had to do. However, this led to her discovering one of the fake reactors and being knocked out by its gas. Later, after Rachael was similarly eliminated, it came down to Louis and Ethan meeting at the Ferris wheel to find a reactor in one of the yellow cars. Ethan started up the Ferris wheel right before Louis appeared, beginning a long fight that took them across several cars and across various heights before finally landing in the car with the reactor in it. Ethan managed to throw Louis out of the car before flipping the lever on the side. However, it was revealed to be a fake generator, and Ethan was knocked out by the gas. Thus, Louis won the challenge. However, although Ethan was already in clear danger that night, Jessica sealed the deal by betraying him in a move that stunned the entire cast. She proceeded to reveal everything Ethan had done since Day 1: From Eryn's first elimination, to his control of Team Madison and overthrow of Madison herself, to his eliminations of Mary, Nicole, and Eryn once again, and finally revealing his lowest trick: His elimination of Violet and Matthew. This sealed his fate that night, and everyone voted for Ethan, while Ethan himself voted for Rachael. Thus, he was eliminated at long last. However, before he left, he asked Jessica why she did it. She responded by saying that she had a conscience and felt true guilt for being his accomplice. When he asked whether or not she believed that he had a conscience, she told him that of course she believed he did, and felt that, maybe someday, she could discover for herself whether or not he truly did. Ethan then took hold of her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist, appearing about to kiss her. However, it was really just his final act of treachery, as he maintained a firm grip on Jessica before throwing himself out of the Jet, taking Jessica down with him. Trivia *Ethan is similar to Scott in the sense that both are Caucasian, redheads, and antagonists who utilize lies and manipulation. *Ethan is one of only five contestants to compete in only one season, along with Anna, Eryn, Louis, and Peter. **However, he is one of only two contestants to compete in one season, yet be on two teams, the other being Louis. *Ethan is one of only eight contestants to appear in every episode of at least one season, the others being Matthew, Violet, John, Mark, Louis, Rachael, and Jessica. **He is one of only two one-season participants to do so, the other being fellow male newcomer Louis. *Ethan is the fourth and final main antagonist of the series, succeeding Peter, Daniel, and Madison. **Ethan is the most successful antagonist in the series, as he has caused ten eliminations: Eryn (both times), Madison, Suzie, Lauren, Violet, Matthew, Mary, Nicole, and Jessica. **Ethan is the only main antagonist to eliminate another former main antagonist, as he caused Madison's elimination in TDWT. *Ethan holds the record for the highest amount of elimination ceremonies where at least one vote was cast against him, with four: **Episode 1, with 3 votes (Anna, Isaiah, and Nicole). **Episode 9, with 3 votes (Louis, Nicole, and Rachael). **Episode 11, with 1 vote (Nicole). **Episode 12, with 3 votes (Louis, Rachael, and Jessica). ***Thus, with 10 votes against him, he is tied with Madison for the highest amount of votes cast against him out of any other contestant in the series. *Ethan is one of four contestants to act as a team captain, the others being Violet, Jennifer, and Matthew. **He is the only one-season participant to be a team captain.